In certain network deployment scenarios, service providers would benefit from the ability to dynamically adapt to a wide range of customer's requests for the sake of flexible network service delivery. The Software Defined Network (SDN) provides additional flexibility to network operation in comparison to the traditional network. However, existing networking ecosystems have become complex and highly demanding in terms of robustness, performance, scalability, flexibility, agility, etc. Additionally, when migrating to an SDN enabled network from an existing network, service providers and network operators may have difficulty keeping the network services scalable, guarantee robustness and availability, etc.